Finding Your Neverland
by sassybutt32
Summary: Growing up is never easy. But when you're a grown up and your old best friend is a parent that still acts like a child, how in the world can you help them? Will Spinelli be able to help the broken TJ grow out of his childhood ways and be a good father?
1. Quiet Home

**I do not own Recess**

* * *

**Chapter One: Quiet Home**

"The second star to the right," A young woman sung as she walked, boredly, around her kitchen.

She had raven hair that fell to her mid-back, deep brown eyes and a curvy figure. You could tell she use to be a petite figure, but she grew into a fine, hourglass shape as she reached maturity.

She stood short; a mere 5 foot 3 inches, but her figure how she carried herself gave away she was much older than she appeared.

She moved over to her stove every few moments, humming her song and checking on her dinner every few moments.

After a few moments she slid her feet across the linoleum floor to her cork board where coupons and notices from the school were tacked.

She continued to hum the theme to the old movie she loved as a child as she scanned the notices.

She flipped a few notices up until she was met with an old photo pinned under all the papers. The picture was of six friends, two girls and four boys. All only about the age of ten.

She smiled at the photo before realizing her dinner should be done. She hurried back over to the stove, lifted the pot and dumped the water and noodles in the drainer in the sink.

She licked her lips. After eating canned soup and cafeteria food for two months she was happy to finally be able to afford boxed food like Mac & Cheese.

For a twenty-six year old, living alone and owning a house, with a job as an Art teacher, along with electricity, phone, water and mortgage payments, she was surprised she could afford a two dollar box of Mac & Cheese.

She mixed in all the contexts of the meal and pour all of the different shaped noodles into a large bowl, grabbed a spoon and walked into her living room. She turned on the TV and flipped through a few channels boredly as she swallowed the noodles whole.

Her house was quiet, like always. The only sound she could hear was her TV. The two other bedrooms empty while the third held a Pull-Out couch bed and a few boxes she never got around to unpacking. She sometimes wished she could buy a dog for company but then she remembered she's a teacher and with all the payments she had to make every month, her dog would probably die from lack of food. She didn't want to have to worry about coming home to a dead dog and she knew she couldn't give up the little money she had for food for a dog so she always talked herself out of it.

She would have gotten a roommate to help pay the bills so she could get a dog, but none of her friends lived in town that long to help out much and every roommate she had gone through were dirt bags who never paid rent and left after a month. She finally just gave up in getting a roommate, but she couldn't sell her house. She already grew to like it and she didn't want to go through the hassle of trying to find a smaller house in her town. So, she lived alone, the only company she had was the sound of the television or the few visits she gets from friends and family.

Her cell phone buzzed and she clicked the Speaker button, resting the phone on top of her slightly large chest. "Hello?" She called through a mouth full of noodles, keeping her eyes on the TV screen.

"Hey, Spin, are you busy?" a female voice rang through.

She tried to hide her groan. "Uh, sorta, Gretch. I'm eating dinner and watching uh," Just then the show she was watching, which seemed like a horror movie, let a blood curdling scream ring through the house as a zombie looking thing ripped open the screaming girl's stomach. "I'm watching the news?" She lied, scrunching her face up, wondering if the news sounded like that.

Gretchen laughed, "I think you're lying, Spinelli. In fact, I know you're lying."

"Well I'm watching something!" She shot back, taking in another spoon full of noodles.

"I was thinking we could hang out at McSwigin's."

Spinelli shook her head, "School night, Gretch. I can't be out, getting drunk, when my first period class is a bunch of first graders. Do you have any idea how pissed I'd be? Maybe Friday night."

Gretchen sighed, "College Spinelli would have came."

"College Spinelli didn't have a mortgage and nine jillion other payments she has to make every month. Hangovers don't help when you're trying to get promoted to High School level Art teacher."

"You just started teaching two years ago, though. It'll be another five to six years before you're qualified,"

"Ahem!" Spinelli said into the phone.

Gretchen sighed again, "Fine. I'll just call, um,"

Spinelli laughed, "I'm the only one left in this town, Gretch. You picked a horrible time to come home from school."

She sighed, "Alright. I guess I'll just spend the night playing Trivial Pursuit with my parents."

Spinelli tried to hide her laugh, "Alright, Gretch. Later." She said before clicking the end button on her phone and placing it down on the couch.

She had to admit, she was happy her friends didn't live in town with her. All of them became these huge big shots while she was just a pointless Elementary school teacher. Vince was a professional baseball player for the Rangers, Gus was in the military (She didn't know if he had any metals or if he was a commander or anything since they didn't really keep in touch while he was away. He only really kept in touch with his parents), Mikey was on Broadway, either starring in it or simply a background singer but he was still on it, and Gretchen was currently studying at Yale and working in some Science facility making triple what she makes in a year.

She had no idea if she could live in the same town as her four successful best friends while she was a simple teacher.

Her mind drifted onto the picture and how she only recalled four out of her five best friend's career choices. She sighed. Considering she hadn't seen her fifth best friend in over ten years she couldn't really know what he was up to.

She half smiled; he was probably doing something fabulous. She wondered if he worked publishing comic books or making cartoons. He was talented in sports, maybe he was on some down trotted sports team and the only reason she hadn't heard of him was because the rest of his team members sucked and they hadn't won a single game yet. Or maybe he used his advice skills and became some sort of therapist for children to help them (She didn't think he'd want to hear about adults problems all day. He was always good at reaching children).

She glanced at her phone as it buzzed and realized it was a text from one of her fellow teacher friends. It read:

'_Just got an e-mail. New student tomorrow. He's a first grader.' _

Spinelli sighed. She never got e-mails like that. She only ever found out about new students when they showed up on her attendance page on her laptop. It was because she was an Art teacher and she worked with first through sixth grade students different days of the week. She didn't have just one class all week like the _"core" _teachers did.

She didn't bother to reply to the message. She'd rather wait it out and meet the new student tomorrow.

* * *

**hope you liked it. **

**This is something I'll be working on in my spare time.**

**Peter Pan inspired this story, so thank you Peter.**

**I hope you liked the first chapter. tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	2. Christopher

**I do not own Recess.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Christopher**

Spinelli woke up at seven that morning. After showering and having corn flakes for breakfast she tied her hair back in a French braid, letting a few strands of her medium length bangs frame around her face.

She wore a dark red blouse and a gray pin stripped skirt that was tight around her thighs but she didn't think too much of it; it wasn't like she'd get cat calls like she would from Seniors are the High School. Her students still believed in cooties.

She threw on a pair of black, shiny flats and grabbed her laptop case and purse, finally leaving the house fifteen minutes to 9 o'clock.

She hopped in her sliver Kia Optima, the only thing she didn't need to make payments on, and drove the four blocks to 3rd Street School. She was grateful her parents had gotten her the car as a graduation present from College, completely paid for and all hers.

Pulling up to the yellow bricked school, she made sure her car was locked and made her way towards the entrance.

Some students and teachers she passed by greeted her warmly, while she nodded in response, ready to make it to her class. Her first period wouldn't begin until fifteen minutes after the bell, which meant she'd only get to teach them for twenty-five minutes every two days. The reason they did that was because it was the first class of the day, and the _"core" _teacher needed to take roll, they had to say the Pledge of Allegiance and they had to sit through the morning announcements.

She got the classroom ready; setting an extra stool up in the row of tall tables and metal stools, remember the text saying a new student that would be in her first class from last night.

She picked up a few scrap pieces of papers the janitor had failed to pick up Friday and re-washed the paint brushes in the permanently paint stained sink.

After almost twenty minutes she heard the door open and turned to see her friend, Mrs. Turnbee, lead the class of first graders into the room. Spinelli smiled, walking to the front of the room as the students climbed into their assigned seats and pulled out their Art journal. She couldn't find the new student within the class and before she could ask if he was here that day, Mrs. Turnbee had already left.

Spinelli sighed, "Good morning, class."

"Good morning Miss Spinelli." The class chimed back in unison. Spinelli smiled and walked back over to her desk, pulling up the attendance page on her laptop and reading through the names. A chorus of _here_ and _not here _echoed the quiet classroom.

Spinelli's eyes finally fell on a name she didn't recognize. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly. She _did_ recognize the name!

"C-Christopher D-Detweiler?" Spinelli called, scanning the classroom. A small hand reached high into the air, "Here." The small boy called. Spinelli could see him clearly from her desk and she felt her heart clench.

He was the spitting image of her friend. Shagging brown hair with deep green eyes and a small amount of freckles across his nose and cheeks. He looked a little scared and none of the students around him seemed to be paying him much attention.

She nodded slowly, snapping back to reality and continued to call roll. Once she was done she called Christopher up to her desk. He jumped down from the tall stool and walked towards her, twiddling her thumbs nervously. She couldn't get it out of her head how much he looked like him at that age.

She brushed her skirt under her and knelt down to him, smiling, "Hello, Christopher, I'm Miss Spinelli."

He nodded nervously. She half smiled, "It must be scary being in a new school."

He nodded. "Well," She said, "You'll need a notebook for this class for your drawings, and you'll have to come prepared, alright?"

He nodded. She half smiled, "Go back to your seat, okay? That'll be your seat the rest of the year."

He nodded and hurried back to the stool at the table in the back of the class. Spinelli stood up and walked to the front of the room, "Alright kids, today we'll be using paint. I want the Table Leaders to go get enough brushes and paint for everyone at your table and pass them down."

Once she said this, a student from each of the four tables jumped from their stool and ran to the back cabinet. Once they all returned from passing out the brushes and paints to everyone at their tables, Spinelli continued. "Everyone is going to paint Family Portraits of who you live with, alright? This is due at the end of class. If you have any questions feel free to raise your hand or come ask me."

With that, Spinelli retreated back to her desk while the students began their work.

Once the class was over Spinelli instructed for everyone to leave the paints on the tables while Mrs. Turnbee returned and lead the students out of the class room and back to their "core" class.

Spinelli walked around, studying everyone's different paintings. Finally, Spinelli can to Christopher's painting. She studied that only two people were in the painting, him and his father. Spinelli half smiled, noticing how Christopher painted some red hat on the top of his father's head. He really was her childhood best friend's son.

She was curious to know where the mother was. Has she passed away? Were they divorced?

She desperately wanted to talk to her friend again. After doing the math, her friend must have had Christopher only a year or so after High School. She was twenty-six and first graders were normally between the ages of six and seven.

She walked over to the computer and clicked on Christopher's name and read all the information that went along with it.

His full name was Christopher Jasper Detweiler; he was born on May 5th, so he was six years old and wouldn't be seven until the end of the school year. His parent or Guardian was listed as, Theodore Jasper Detweiler, listed as father, and his phone number was listed for emergencies or for teachers to contact him.

Spinelli realized something that caused her to slap her forehead in frustration. On the first day of school teachers are suppose give the students papers to give to their parents if they need to contact them, and tell them what would be happening that school year. She never gave one to Christopher.

She stared at the e-mail address TJ had provided the school and wondered if e-mailing the information to him would be okay. They hadn't talked in over ten years when he moved away in the middle of fifth grade.

Finally, she copied the e-mail and pulled up her Yahoo and started to compose a new e-mail. Seeing as she was a teacher and she didn't want to just e-mail him. It had been over ten years. He might not even remember her. She decided to try and sound as formal as possible and if he recognized her, he'd come up to the school to say hi or something. She began to type.

_Hello Mr. Detweiler, _

_I am your son's Art Teacher, Miss Spinelli. I'm sorry to be disturbing you, but I forgot to send home a letter with your son explaining this year's curriculum and my contact information. _

_You're son is in good hands, sir. I have studied art since 7__th__ grade myself, and majored in it at the University of Ohio. _

_If you have any questions or concerns, you can contact me at the school, my room number is 555-4896 and, of course, you can always e-mail me at this address. I hope you have a good day. _

_Miss. A. Spinelli_


	3. Phone Calls

**I do not own Recess.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Phone Calls**

TJ Detweiler stood in his new living room, tossing different things onto a leather sofa as he unpacked his things.

It wasn't a lot, probably only three boxes in total were for the living room and that was the most boxes per room besides bedrooms.

He'd changed from his childhood. He had lost his baby fat, and gained a few muscles here and there. He was by no means buff but he could stand in a fight between another guy his size.

He still preferred to wear his red cap and owned a larger size green jacket.

He smiled as he pulled out a picture frame with a photo of himself and his son, CJ (As TJ called him), at CJ's fifth birthday party. It was one of the better photos he had with CJ. He was glad his mom had snapped the photo when she did; a minute sooner and CJ would have given the camera his fake smile he always did, instead of the fake smile he was simply blowing out his birthday candles while TJ was smiling at the camera.

TJ sighed. He had no idea why his son acted the way he did. Ever since he was able to walk and talk he was, well, odd. He liked to play with his toys and whatnot but he never liked when TJ tried to play with him. He never liked it when TJ would call in sick to work to take him to the circus or the carnival. He always told his father he should be at work, since he was supporting the two of them.

He always ate his vegetables and was never fond of Saturday Morning Cartoons, even when TJ tried to get him to watch it with him. He always went to bed on time and insisted on being called Christopher or Chris, and not CJ. TJ didn't bother to listen to that request. He named his son Christopher Jasper for a reason. He loved shorting his name to TJ, he thought his son would love it too.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and saw that he had received an e-mail.

The e-mail address of who it was from shocked him enough, but the actual contents of the message was what caused the smile to spread across his face and fist pump into the air.

"I can't believe this!" He said out loud, happily. "Spinelli's CJ's teacher! This is," He paused for a moment. "Wait…Spinelli's a teacher?" He questioned to himself.

He always thought Spinelli would be a pro wrestler by now, or maybe working for the Mafia. Sometimes he even thought she would become some hard core cop in New York, busting drug cartels and rapists, all that and more. Why in the world was she a teacher at 3rd Street?

If she was still here, did that mean the other guys were too? Maybe if he left right now he could find them. The town was pretty small when you had a car to get around in, and he could always go to his friends old homes and ask their parents for their new address.

He laughed, maybe they were all living together and having awesome parties every night. Maybe some of them were even married with kids. He knew Spinelli wasn't, since her name was Miss Spinelli. He had a feeling Vince would always be the first one out of all of them to get married first.

He remembered seeing Vince playing for the Rangers. He was traded the year before, but the trade was in the Ranger's benefit, since they gained the better player.

He sighed, seeing as Vince was a Rangers player there was no way he'd be living in Ohio. Maybe Mikey was performing in the town theatre, or Gus was at the Army Base a few towns over. He couldn't think of a place Gretchen would be in their town. There was nothing that fit her besides Science teacher at the high school, but he knew that wouldn't quench Gretchen's thirst for knowledge.

He started pushing through the boxes and pulled out all the picture frames his mother insisted he keep and put around his home back in Maine. Finally, he came to an old looking frame and grinned. The last photo he and his friends took together before he moved.

He sighed; he really wished they could have kept in touch. They were only fifth graders, they didn't have Facebook and all that. He was only ten, once he moved he was preoccupied with learning about his new surroundings and making new friends. Soon, phone calls from his friends and phone calls he made to his friends became less and less. He hated that part of life, growing apart from people who use to mean the world to you.

He sighed, remembering the good ol' days with his pals. Skipping rocks by the lake, staking out the school in his tree house at night, playing some good games of kick ball at recess.

He wished he could relive those days now, instead of doing what he had to do. He absolutely hated his old job, selling pools and hot tubs, and he had a feeling he'd hate his new job, selling tires. He hated living in cramped little homes that he always pictured hill billies living in. He hated that he had to grow up so quickly. He always reassured himself that he did, indeed, love CJ to death, he just wished he had had him later on in life. He was sure if he had had CJ now, he could have gone to college and gotten a much better job than selling tires.

He sighed. He glanced to his right and noticed if he took three steps to the right he'd be in his new kitchen. Down the narrow hallway was the only bathroom and a bedroom, while the room next to the living room was CJ's bedroom.

This place was nothing like his childhood home here. Large kitchen, and you had to walk upstairs to get to any of the bedrooms. They had a dining room for Thanksgiving and Christmas and the living room was so large all his friends could sleep in their sleeping bags on the floor and not be cramped. Not to mention the sliding glass door to the backyard and an actual garage. To him, his childhood home was like the Buckingham Palace compared to his dingy little hut of a house.

He looked back at his phone at the e-mail and wondered if it would be okay to e-mail her back, reminding her who he was and seeing if they could catch up. He wondered when, though. She was a teacher and wouldn't be free until the same time CJ was done with school. He'd have to catch up with her and CJ and he had a feeling CJ wouldn't like to hang out with them, when he could be doing his homework.

TJ shuttered. He wondered sometimes how CJ was his son when he acted such the opposite of him.

He thought of a place they could go that wasn't his current place. Ah! He could take her to Kelso's and they could catch up there. It would be perfect. She could tell him what happened to the rest of their friends and he could feel a little more at home now while CJ played with the Pin Ball Machine or read some of the comic books.

He tapped away at the screen and finally clicked on the phone number. A new window popped up, asking if he'd like to call the number. He clicked "Yes" and pressed the phone to his ear as he waited for her to pick up.

After a few rings, a click was heard and he heard the sounds of a few voices in the background.

"Hello, this is Miss. Spinelli's room. Who is this?" she said as politely as possibly, every few moments shushing the children in the background so she could hear.

"Hey, Spinelli, it's TJ Detweiler. Do you remember me?" He asked. He had a feeling he could have said something better but his mind was too clouded and his heart was pounding too much for him to think clearly.

"Oh, hey TJ!" she said happily, but slightly nervous. He chuckled, "I, uh, I don't want to keep you from your class, but I was hoping we could catch up, maybe after school?" he asked, nervously tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

"Oh, uh, yeah. How about McSwigin's at five?" she asked.

TJ raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what that place was. "I was thinking Kelso's…" he muttered glumly into the phone. "Kelso's? Why there?" Spinelli asked, clearly confused. TJ raised an eyebrow, "It was our favorite place to go when we were kids."

"Oh, right," Spinelli muttered. "Yeah, sure. Kelso's at five then?"

"Um, could we make it right after school? I don't want to be out too late. I do have a son, Spin." he mentioned.

"Right, right. Alright, I'll see you at Kelso's right after school." Spinelli muttered to him. TJ grinned ear to ear, "Great! Thanks! Bye Spin!"

"Bye, Teej." She said into the phone. TJ happily hung up the phone, and tucked it into his jeans pocket.

He couldn't stop smiling. He realized the he still had a good five hours until he was suppose to meet her. He sighed, realizing the only thing left he could do was continue unpacking. He sighed, continuing to toss picture frames and different things onto the couch.

* * *

**a/n:**

**thanks for the reviews,alerts and faves. you all rock.**

**stay tuned. stuff shall begin to get interesting soon.**

**dont forget to tell me what you think. bye**


	4. Kelso's

**I do not own Recess.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Kelso's**

Christopher stood at the sidewalk, clutching both straps of his blue backpack until his knuckles turned white, and looking down each way of the street waiting for TJ.

After a few moments, a black, grimy and dented old Honda pulled up in front of him and the Passenger side door was flung open by TJ. He grinned at his son and waved for him to come in. Christopher gave him a look before closing the door and opening the back door, sliding inside and clicking on his seatbelt.

TJ turned around and gave his son a curious look. "Why won't you sit up front with me, CJ?" he asked sadly. Christopher shook his head, "I'm six, dad. I'm not supposed to sit up front. Grandma says so."

TJ chuckled, "I'm your dad. I know what's best for you."

Christopher gave him a look, causing TJ to glance down at his lap nervously and pull away from the curb of 3rd Street School.

"How was your first day?" TJ asked after a moment. Christopher shrugged, "Not a lot of kids talked to me. The teacher was nice."

"Miss Spinelli?" TJ asked, grinning. Christopher raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "No. That's my art teacher. I didn't talk to her much. My _teacher_ teacher is Mrs. Turnbee. She's really old."

"How was recess? Was it like I told you?" TJ asked. Christopher shrugged, "I stayed inside during recess."

TJ slammed down on the breaks; if he had done it at any other time, he would have caused a car accident. Thankfully, he was pulling up to a stop sign so it was okay. He spun around and stared wide eyed at his son, "Why didn't you go play at recess?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Christopher shrugged, "I don't know anyone, dad. I didn't feel like sitting alone at recess."

"Well, that's why you need to be social." He argued back, still completely shocked at his son's lack of interest in recess.

Christopher shrugged again, "I'm social, just fine. Maybe I'm just tired." he muttered.

A car honked behind him and TJ glared out the back window before finally turning back around in his seat and began driving down the road.

Christopher glanced out the window, "This isn't the way home." he told his father.

TJ nodded, smiling. "I know. We're gonna go meet an old friend of mine."

"Where?" Christopher asked. "A place all kids like. It's called Kelso's. My friend and I are gonna talk while you can play."

"I have homework." Christopher muttered. TJ rolled his eyes, "I knew you'd say that. It'll only be a little while. I promise."

Christopher didn't reply, just stared down at his lap. TJ glanced at him in the rearview mirror and then finally pulled into the parking lot on the side of Kelso's.

Christopher unbuckled his seatbelt and continued to sit while TJ stared at him. "Why aren't you getting out?" TJ asked, curiously. Christopher pointed to the door, "Child locked doors."

TJ rolled his eyes and quickly jumped out of the car and walked around. He pulled open the door and Christopher jumped out. TJ bent down to remove the child lock when Christopher stopped him.

"What?" TJ asked, confused. "You're supposed to keep it child locked. I'm six, dad. It's for safety."

"But I can't always open the door for you." TJ muttered back. Christopher shrugged, "its part of the dad job." he said matter-of-factly before walking towards the door of Kelso's.

TJ slammed the door and followed his son inside. It was surprisingly empty besides a teenage shop-keep standing behind the counter. He grinned when he saw a girl with long, raven black hair sitting at a table slurping a vanilla shake.

Christopher grabbed TJ's jean pocket and glared up at him, "Your friend is my art teacher?" he whispered. TJ nodded, "I told you when we moved it was a small town. There was a high chance someone I know is your teacher." He grinned, taking Christopher's hand and pulling him along to the table Spinelli sat at.

"Hey!" TJ said happily, grinning down at Spinelli. She looked up at him. Her cheeks flushed slightly and her eyes widened at the sight of him actually there. After completely registering he was really in front of her, she pushed the chair aside and stood up, giving him a hug and trying to ignore how awkward it felt.

"Hey, TJ." She said happily to him as she hugged him. He grinned. He couldn't believe this girl was Spinelli. The only thing he could really associate with Spinelli was her chocolate brown eyes. Everything else was completely new. Her hair was grown longer and she wasn't pencil thin anymore; not that she didn't look good! She looked positively fantastic to him. She had certainly, well, _matured_ in a lot of good places since he left and he was _not_ complaining. Her lips looked lighter and shiny, almost like she was actually wearing makeup. _The_ Spinelli, actually wearing _makeup_! He was certainly surprised. Everything about the girl he was hugging was surprising him. He even believed her ears were pierced.

Someone cleared their throat and TJ glanced down to see is son staring up at him with an eyebrow raised. TJ and Spinelli quickly separated and Spinelli smiled at Christopher.

"Hello." She said warmly. He gave her a small smile and waved. TJ was surprised. He half expected a fake smile but it was a real smile his son just gave Spinelli; a small smile but a real one nonetheless.

TJ pulled a chair out for Christopher and he climbed into it, while TJ took the seat across from Spinelli.

TJ glanced at the small Shake menu and waved to the guy at the counter. "Can I get two chocolate shakes please?"

"I don't want one dad." Christopher muttered, resting his head in his hand. TJ shook his head, "You've never had a shake from Kelso's before. Trust me, you'll love them."

Christopher didn't reply. TJ stared at him for a moment, before digging in his pocket, "Why don't you go play some games until our shakes are ready?" he asked, handing the quarters to his son. Christopher eyed the change, "I don't want to." he muttered. TJ nudged his hand of quarters against his son's shoulder. "Aw, come on. It'll be fun."

Christopher gave his father a look before sighing and taking the quarters, leaving his teacher and father alone.

TJ smiled and looked at Spinelli, who had been silent. "So," She started, wrapping her hands around the classic looking glass that held her shake.

"You look good, Spin. How've you been?" He finally asked. She glanced at him, and half smiled. "I've been good. How are you?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Living the life." He chuckled sarcastically, trying not to turn to look at Christopher.

Spinelli gave him a look, "I hate to ask, but,"

TJ shook his head, "How'd I grow into such a good looking man? Don't be, I get that question a lot." he said, grinning, leaning back in his seat. Spinelli rolled her eyes. "So, what do you do for a living?" She asked, deciding to drop the question.

TJ sighed, "I work at that old, tire warehouse place by the lake. Not all that glamorous but it's all I can really qualify for when no one is hiring anywhere and all I have is a high school diploma."

Spinelli tried not to give him a sympathetic look. Then, something hit her. She grimaced, "Lawson works there."

TJ's eyes widened. "Seriously?" He asked, trying to hide his groan. Spinelli nodded, "I know, because he's always hitting on me when I go there for help on my car when my tires blow. He's also the _"town drunk"_,to put it nicely." She explained.

"Since when do you put anything nicely?" TJ questioned, smiling. Spinelli chuckled, staring down into her shake.

The guy from behind the counter brought over the two shakes and TJ grinned, handing him the money. "CJ, the shakes are here." He called over his shoulder.

"Okay." Christopher replied, but he didn't come back to the table.

"Are you and Lawson the only ones left in this town?" TJ asked, taking a sip of his shake. Spinelli shook her head, "Gretchen is here."

"Really?" TJ asked, smiling. Spinelli nodded, "She's visiting from Yale."

TJ slumped down in his chair, "Oh." he muttered, taking another sip of his shake. Within the next few minutes, Spinelli explained what all the guys were up to and what had been going on in the last decade or so since TJ had left.

"Finster retired," Spinelli started, causing TJ to grin. Spinelli rolled her eyes, "And Prickly retired in Florida. Finster, I think, went to California. Something about having family out there. I can't really remember."

TJ nodded, "Wow, I can't believe they didn't die or anything. Is the new Principal nice?"

Spinelli grinned, "Can you believe Miss Grotkey is actually the principal?"

TJ looked at her wide eyed, "Whoa, seriously?" he asked happily. Spinelli nodded, happy to see his response to that. "Yeah, and she's been running the school rather nicely, in my eyes."

"Tender." TJ said, grinning happily. Spinelli cocked her head at this, and then remembered his signature catch phrase as a child. She found it a little odd that a twenty-six year old was still saying his catch phrase from Fourth Grade.

"How are you?" TJ asked. Spinelli raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you already ask that?"

TJ nodded, "I mean, what's going on in your life? I don't want to sound stalker-ish, but I'm dying to know what's been happening in your life! Where do you live, what made you go with teaching, are you dating someone, how's your family been, when did you start wearing skirts?" He asked the last one while half looking under the table with an eyebrow raised.

Spinelli chuckled, "Uh, I live on 9th street in a neighborhood crowded by children so I'm the odd one out with no kids. I decided to go with teaching after breaking my left leg and my right arm in a fighting accident in the eleventh grade. That, and I found out a lot of the pro wrestling stuff was actually staged. My family is good; my mom and dad still won't tell me their occupation but it feeds them so I'm fine with it. Joey and Vito are still causing havoc somewhere out west. And I started wearing skirts when I was in college and pant suits made me look pregnant. Skirts were more flattering anyway." she explained.

TJ raised an eyebrow, "You looked pregnant in pant suits?" he asked. Spinelli nodded, "You'd be surprised, Teej. Besides, once you get past the whole _"feminine"_ thing, skirts are pretty comfy. Besides, in fourth grade I wore that red dress. How big of a difference is a dress and a skirt?" she asked.

TJ chuckled and then remembered something. "You never answered my dating question."

Spinelli rolled her eyes, "Why are you so keen on finding out if I'm single?" She asked playfully.

TJ's cheeks flushed and he started to stutter, causing Spinelli to laugh. "I'm just kidding, Teej. I'm single, alright? You'd be surprised how many guys in this town that are my age that are single that don't repulse me. Everyone remotely around our age left besides Lawson, who didn't really see much of a future after he pulled his hamstring in high school and couldn't play sports again."

TJ chuckled, "And you would never date Lawson."

Spinelli laughed, "Not in a million years. I dated three boys in college, that's it. I didn't dare date someone here." She paused at that, thinking something over. TJ gave her a look, "What?" he asked. She chuckled, taking a sip of her shake. "Oh, nothing. I just, uh," She tried to find the words.

"What?" TJ asked, chuckling slightly.

Spinelli shrugged, "I, uh, went to Senior Prom with Francis."

TJ raised an eyebrow, "Francis? Who's Fran-?"

"HK?" Spinelli questioned quirking an eyebrow. "Hustler Kid?"

TJ's eyes widened and he tried hard to ignore the pit of jealousy boiling in his stomach. "You went to Prom? And with Hustler Kid?" He asked surprised.

Spinelli shrugged, "The gang made me. Said I'd regret it in the future, or something. HK didn't have a date and I asked if he wanted to go as friends. He cleans up good, surprisingly." She mentioned, half smiling. "It was actually really fun. I'm glad they made me go, even if I did have to suffer through four hours of makeup and hair, not to mention my dress was way too sparkly. I'm never letting Gretchen and my mom buy my clothes again." She laughed at the memory, which made TJ feel slightly left out. He wished he could have been there to take her, or laugh at how sparkly her dress was.

She glanced up at him, "Did you go to your senior prom?" she asked. TJ nodded, "The theme was Winter Wonderland, which went well with the snow storm that came that weekend."

Spinelli laughed, "Sounds fitting."

TJ shrugged, "My girlfriend certainly wasn't too pleased. Her dress was really short so she got cold in the middle of pictures."

Spinelli tried not to laugh, "So, you're girlfriend from senior prom…is she-"

She was cut off by Christopher walking up to them and tugging on TJ's sleeve. TJ looked at his son curiously, "I'm out of quarters. Can we go?" He asked.

TJ reached in his pocket and pulled out a dollar, "You can go ask for change, can't you?" he asked.

Spinelli shook her head, "No, it is getting late and I'm sure Christopher has homework."

TJ stood up as Spinelli did, "But I'll see you around sometime, right?" he asked hopefully.

Spinelli half smiled at him and fished something out of her midnight black purse. She pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen, scribbled something down and handed it to TJ. "My cell phone number. If you can get a hold of me on the weekend maybe you, me and Gretchen can hang out at McSwigin's."

TJ's smile brightened and he quickly nodded his head as Spinelli left the shop. TJ glanced down at the shakes and noticed Christopher never even touched his.

"Do you want this to go, champ?" He asked his son. Christopher shook his head and began walking towards the door. "Can we just go home?" he asked. TJ sighed and nodded, following his son out of the door.

* * *

**a/n**

**really long chapter.**

**I updated within the same day because I was testing to see if fanfiction hated me or just stopped supporting Word Works Processor. It hates me. It won't let me update my HP story. bloody wanker...**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this. Tell me what you think. bye**


	5. Memories

**I do not own Recess**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Memories**

Spinelli sat at her kitchen table, typing and retyping the phone number of her friend Gretchen. How as she going to tell her not only had she met up with TJ at Kelso's, but he also has a six year old son that was in her Art class? No one can really handle stuff that big in one sitting, but she didn't feel right having TJ just meet up with her and Gretchen Friday at the bar! She was a better friend than that.

She took in a deep breath and put her phone down. She couldn't call now but that didn't mean she wouldn't. She had a two more days until Friday; she had plenty of time to tell her. She sighed, recalling her meet up with their old friend that Monday. She couldn't believe how much he stayed the same even after having a child at a young age.

She half smiled, and remembered one of her favorite childhood memories, where she began to believe TJ was like Peter Pan.

_Spinelli was seven years old, and lying flat on her stomach in front of TJ's television set. TJ was having a huge sleepover, with pizza, ice cream and all the Disney movies that were currently out on VHS. TJ was lying on his stomach right next to her, along with Vince while Mikey was hugging his legs to his chest by the couch and Gretchen was half asleep in the recliner, but inched closer to the screen every time something huge happened. _

_They were watching Peter Pan, and it was almost ten o'clock at night. Hook had just succeeded in blowing up Peter Pan's hide out and Tinkerbell had saved Peter's life at the price of her own. _

_Spinelli covered her eyes and shook her head, desperately wanting to deny the fact that Tinkerbell might have died. TJ nudged her shoulder and she glanced up. He was grinning at her and pointing towards the TV. Finally, Spinelli looked up and grinned to see not only had Peter saved Wendy from walking the plank, Tinkerbell was floating right beside them. _

_Once the movie was over, TJ, Vince and Spinelli ran and jumped around on the couch, holding up rolled up pieces of paper and pretended they were swords, while Mikey was a captured Lost Boy and Gretchen had long since passed out from exhaustion on the recliner. _

"_Have at thee, Peter Pan!" Vince hissed, shoving his paper sword at TJ's chest. TJ jumped down and hit the carpet, laughing, "Do you even know what that means?" he asked curiously._

_Vince paused for a moment, "Let's fight?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Spinelli. She shrugged, "Sound's good to me. Get him!" She called, jumping off the couch and running towards TJ. Vince jumped down on the other side of TJ, but he crawled under the coffee table and towards Mikey. _

_He removed the pillow from Mikey's lap, which was what they were using as ropes, and handed him a make-shift sword. The two began fighting off Vince and Spinelli and after a rather long battle of jumping off couches and crawling under tables, TJ finally stabbed Spinelli in the chest while Mikey split Vince in half. _

_The four of them laughed, and Spinelli high fived TJ, "Man, Teej, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Peter Pan!"_

_TJ sighed, "I wish, Spin! Being a kid forever would be awesome!" _

_Vince and Mikey nodded, "It would! Fighting pirates, capturing Indians, flying around with Pixie dust, sounds like my kind of life!" Vince said happily._

"_Not to mention the lack of teachers to assign us homework." Mikey added happily. TJ and Spinelli made a face, "Ew, homework."_

_The four of them laughed and returned to their sleeping bags on the floor while TJ set up the next movie. _

"_Nothing beats Peter Pan; you're wasting your time trying to find another movie!" Spinelli said matter-of-factly. Mikey gasped, "But Spinelli, its Disney!" _

_TJ shrugged as he popped in Lady and The Tramp, "Peter Pan is my new role model, but I need to get that image of Hook outta my head!" _

_Spinelli and Vince laughed. "Are you gonna be Peter Pan for Halloween?" Vince asked. TJ beamed, "I just might!" _

_Spinelli laughed, shaking her head, "Maybe we should just start calling you Peter Pan instead of TJ Detweiler." _

_TJ grinned and pressed play on the VCR, returning to his spot between Spinelli and Vince._

Spinelli shook her head at the memory. She felt the bittersweet taste of the reason why she always caught herself singing the song from the movie, about the Second Star to the Right.

She never thought she was much of a singer, and she isn't, but after TJ had moved in the fifth grade she would always listen to that song on the CD. She memorized the words and whenever her mind would drift, or she was bored, or she thought of TJ, she'd catch herself singing the song under her breath. She even sometimes sang it in times of sadness. Like when Vito was sent to prison in Nebraska a week before her High School Graduation, or when her first boyfriend broke up with her freshmen year of college and she found out he cheated on her. She was sad of course, but after a day she found the guy and kicked his ass.

She always thought of it as a way of her subconscious saying they wish TJ was there with her, and she believed it. She always felt TJ had a strong connection to Peter Pan, but she didn't know if that was true or not now. She hoped it wasn't, and he was acting more his age behind the scenes with his son. Maybe he was acting that way just because they hadn't seen each other in sixteen years.

* * *

TJ smashed the Peanut butter and jelly together, causing some of the jelly to ooze out of the sides. He quickly shoved it on a plastic bag and put it in a brown paper bag along with a bag of chips and a coke can before hurrying out the door.

Christopher sat in the backseat, his backpack and his own sack lunch sat next to him. TJ grinned, "Ready to go?"

"We're twenty minutes late." Christopher muttered, staring out the window. TJ shrugged, "Aw, so what? You missed the Pledge and a few announcements. Not like you'll miss important stuff."

"It could be important."

TJ rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry. How about if you missed anything important, I'll cook your favorite meal tonight!" he said happily, pulling into the road and driving down the street. Christopher shrugged, causing TJ to sigh.

"Look, CJ," TJ started, pulling up to a stop sign. "I know you liked our old town because grandma and grandpa live there and you liked all the kids in your kindergarten class and we lived across the street from the school so you could walk there every day, but I promise you'll love this town."

"Why?" Christopher asked curiously. TJ smiled brightly at the rearview mirror as he continued to drive down the street, "Because you know I grew up here, and it was the best. I wouldn't have moved us here if I didn't think you'd like it. You just need to be more, uh, more like first graders, Ceej."

"Christopher." He mumbled under his breath. TJ sighed, turning into the parking lot of 3rd street. He quickly jumped out of the car and walked around to let Christopher out. He readjusted his backpack and gripped his straps before waving goodbye to TJ and walking up the steps of the school. TJ waited until Christopher disappearing behind the doors before getting back inside the car and driving down the street towards the Car Garage down by the lake.

It almost seemed empty but TJ knew better. He saw a few cars parked outside and a dog barking out front.

TJ parked his car near the road and walked inside, examining the large amount of grease and stray car parts.

"Hey!"

TJ jumped at the scream and quickly turned around to see a tall, lanky guy with greasy, shoulder length hair walking up to him. He was wearing a gray and baggy garage suit with a red stitched on name tag. As the man got closer to TJ, he saw it read _Irwin_.

TJ grimaced, remembering his childhood rivals real first name.

Lawson spat and wiped his mouth, glaring at TJ, "Can I help you?" he asked. TJ gave him a disgusted face, "Uh, I work here."

Lawson gave him a look before grinning, "Oh, crap! Detweiler? Damn, look at you!" he laughed, motioning up and down at him. TJ nodded slowly, "Whoa, and look at you!" he said back, pointing to him.

Lawson grinned, "Yeah, I only get better looking with age." He said highly, grinning. TJ tried to stiffen his laugh while Lawson turned round. "You work over here in the store." He motioned towards a door on the other side of the shop. "That's where we keep the tires and junk. The real men are back here fixing the cars." He said proudly.

TJ chuckled, deciding not to say some sarcastic remark on his first day. That didn't mean he wouldn't tomorrow, though.

"Over there," Lawson pointed towards an old looking computer, "Is where you check in every morning. A thumb scanner is next to the keyboard so no one else can punch in for ya."

"So I guess I'm not in there yet." TJ muttered. Lawson ran a hand through his greasy hair, "The boss'll be here at noon. Tell him you need to get your thumb scanned and crap. It'll be in there by tomorrow, probably."

Lawson turned away and started walking towards a car. "When's lunch?" TJ called. "Lunch time!" Lawson shouted over his shoulder. TJ raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and walking into the clean, bright room staked with tires, mufflers, and other car related parts (but mostly tires).

There was a man sitting at a desk in an office right off the floor, and in front of him was an empty desk with his name on it. He grinned and walked inside, nodding hello to the older man and taking a seat at his new desk.

If this was what his job will be like, he might actually like the job.

* * *

**A/N:**

**so sorry it's been a while. Laptop crashed and had to wait to get a new one. I'm still getting used to this one.**

**I would have had this posted earlier, but I was fangirling out of The Glee Project (which I am currently protesting because of the most recent person they sent home...) **

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'll update soon.**

**Tell me what you think! bye! **


	6. The Bar

**I do not own Recess.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Bar**

Spinelli sat on a barstool Friday evening, staring at her Red Apple Martini boredly as she waited for her friends. She had decided to wait until last minute to tell Gretchen about their old friend moving back to town. She rested her head in her hand as she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see an auburn haired girl smiling at her, wearing a blue and pink stripped tank top and knee length flowy white skirt. She had circular glasses and freckles, and her auburn hair was wavy and down to her shoulders.

"Hey, Spin!" Gretchen said happily, hugging Spinelli and taking a seat next to her at the bar. "Can I get a Virgin cherry Margarita please?" She asked the bartender. He rolled his eyes and nodded, walking to the other side of the bar. Spinelli chuckled, "You always get virgin drinks. What's the point of going to a bar?"

Gretchen rolled her eyes, "I get an alcoholic drink on rare occasions. Besides, this is a nice place to catch up and get away from home."

Spinelli raised her glass, "I'll drink to that." She muttered glumly, remembering how quiet her home was. Gretchen looked over the counter and saw a few baskets of peanuts; she reached her hand over and grabbed the basket and pulled them up and in front of her and Spinelli, taking a few in her hand in the process.

"By the way, Gretch, I invited a friend to come with us tonight." Spinelli said absentmindedly. Gretchen raised an eyebrow as she chewed the peanuts, "Who?" She gulped. "Not one of your older teacher friends I hope. One of us always becomes the third wheel when you do that."

Spinelli shook her head, taking a few peanuts herself. "N-No, but he's an old friend of both of ours."

Gretchen raised her eyebrows at this, before quickly smiling, "Is Vince in town?" She asked excitedly. "Or Mikey? Or Gus?" she asked. Spinelli shook her head, nervously biting her lip. "Remember TJ Detweiler?"

Gretchen's eyes grew wide and she gapped at Spinelli, "You must be joking," She started. Spinelli shook her head, "He moved back her, like, last week. His kid is in my Art class,"

"His kid?" Gretchen gasped, staring wide eyed at her. Spinelli nodded, "I'm guessing from an ex-girlfriend or dead wife or divorced wife, I don't know since he hasn't told me. His kid is six and his name is Christopher. TJ wanted to catch up and since none of the other guys are here I thought it would be nice if he saw you."

"You couldn't tell me this yesterday? Or the day before? You just have me show up here and tell me minutes before he shows up?" Gretchen asked disbelieving. Spinelli sighed, "I didn't know how else to tell you, Gretch! I'm sorry!"

Gretchen sighed, "Well, what's TJ like now? What does he do?"

Spinelli bit her lip, thinking of how to explain it when she heard a familiar voice call from behind her.

"Spinelli!" TJ called happily, walking towards the counter. "Gretchen? Is that you?" TJ said disbelievingly as he eyed his old friend. Gretchen grinned and got up to hug him, "TJ, it's great to see you again!" she pulled back and gave him a sly look, "Or do you prefer Theodore now?"

He laughed, "No way, TJ will last forever." He said, taking a seat next to Spinelli. "So, TJ," Gretchen started, leaning on the bar to look at him, "What brings you back?"

TJ shrugged, waving the bartender over, "I just thought this was the perfect town for CJ to grow up in, ya know?"

"Your son?" Gretchen asked curiously. Spinelli nodded, "TJ's son Christopher is in my Art class." She explained again, acting like she hadn't already told her. Gretchen nodded, taking in how TJ's son had such a similar nickname to his and how Spinelli seemed to call him by his full name.

"Interesting." Gretchen muttered under her breath as she drank her margarita the bartender gave her. "Can I get a Bud?" TJ asked the bartender. He nodded and pulled a cold bottle out from under the counter, handing it to TJ. "How is your son?" Gretchen asked curiously. TJ shrugged, "Still getting used to this place, but I'm sure he'll do fine. It won't be long until he makes some amazing friends like I did." He grinned cheekily as he took a long swing of his beer.

"Is his mother in the picture?" Gretchen asked curiously. Spinelli watched TJ intently at this. The last time she had asked him about this, he had quickly and casually changed the subject at Kelso's.

TJ shook his head, "So, Gretch, what's Yale like?" he asked quickly, giving her a half smile. Spinelli tried hard not to sigh and Gretchen answered him just as quickly as he asked the question.

Spinelli took another sip of her drink while TJ and Gretchen laughed at something she wasn't listening to. "I know! I couldn't believe Spin would want to be around small kids all day! When I found out I thought it was the wrong Spinelli." TJ laughed. Spinelli quickly snapped out of her train of thought and glared at her two friends, "Hey!" She hissed. She quickly turned to look at Gretchen, "What did you say?" She asked. Gretchen laughed, "Just that I thought you'd do something more exciting than an art teacher is all."

Spinelli glared at her and then turned to look at TJ, who was still chuckling. "Don't laugh mister I-Sell-Tires-For-A-Living!" she hissed. He returned her glare, "Watch it, Spin."

She rolled her eyes, "Now you know what it feels like when people laugh at your career choice!" she said triumphantly as she sipped the rest of her drink. "Why are you even drinking that?" TJ asked incredulity. "An Apple Martini? Really? I thought you'd be drinking a Bud!"

Spinelli rolled her eyes, "TJ, if you knew me during college you'd know my favorite alcoholic drink is Bud."

"Then why aren't you drinking it?" He asked, grinning and raising an eyebrow. Gretchen chuckled, "Because if Spinelli drinks a Bud she keeps going until she can't remember how many of them she's had!"

Spinelli nodded, "Don't remind me! I can't believe I almost got alcohol poisoning." She got a slight cold chill at the memory of walking up surrounded by the white hospital room.

"You almost got alcohol poisoning?" TJ asked shocked. Spinelli and Gretchen both nodded. "This is why I don't drink Bud anymore. I normally only drink Martinis and Margaritas now."

"Oh wow," TJ muttered. Spinelli shook her head, "Don't sound so sad, Teej. Alcohol isn't the end of the world. I learned a lesson in college and now I take my drinking seriously."

"You're good at staying away from temptation considering you and Gretch hang out in a bar." TJ said, glancing around at everyone. Spinelli and Gretchen both shared a laugh, "We keep each other as sober as possible." Gretchen explained shortly.

TJ laughed, "I wish my friends back in Maine were more like you guys." He said, taking another swing of his beer. Spinelli quirked an eyebrow at this; maybe beer was involved in how Christopher came along. Maybe he drank too much and his friends didn't stop him, causing him to get in a messy one-night stand with some girl.

Spinelli shook her head slightly. She was just over analyzing everything TJ said because she wanted to know more about his life back in Maine and Christopher's mother.

TJ took another swing of his beer before looking towards the other side of the bar, "You guys want to play some Pool?" He asked. Gretchen shook her head, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "I'll have to turn down that request, TJ. Last time I played pool I accidentally hit Mikey in the eye with the pool stick." She chuckled. Spinelli shook her head, "Count me out too, Teej."

TJ gave them a look, "What do you guys do here, then?" he asked curiously. Spinelli shrugged, "Drink, talk, just hang out."

"That's it?" TJ asked, raising an eyebrow. Gretchen nodded.

"Hmm, I thought you guys would be doing something, more, uh," TJ thought for a moment, while Spinelli stiffened a laugh, "We're twenty-six years old, Teej. It's not like we're going out to clubs and party like it's hot. We both have jobs and lives."

"Oh, I know!" TJ said quickly, "I just didn't think you guys spent your Friday nights just talking."

Gretchen rolled her eyes, "You probably don't find this fun because you're a boy, TJ. Would you prefer going to a Strip Club or Sports Bar?" she asked curiously. TJ blushed slightly while Spinelli laughed.

"I bet you wish the guys still lived in town now, huh?" Spinelli asked, grinning. TJ shook his head, staring down at the bar, "I'm not saying I'd want to go to some Strip Club, but a Sports Bar would be nice getaway from this Irish music." He muttered, glancing over to the stereo across the room playing the "_authentic_" Irish tunes.

Spinelli grinned at this, "You can't beat the Irish." She chuckled, taking the last sip of her drink.

* * *

Monday morning, Spinelli sat in her art classroom waiting on the class to walk through the door. She had a new assignment ready for them and was actually excited for this one. Seeing as it was getting close to Halloween she had gotten the school to donate enough Pumpkins so her students could carve them. Today was going to be the first step in the assignment.

The large metal door swung open and the first grades all piled into the class, excitedly taking their seats and listening for Spinelli to start her roll.

As soon as she was done, all her students counted for, she passed out blank pieces of paper. "I want everyone to draw three different sketches of what you'd like to carve onto your Halloween pumpkin. This will be our new assignment for the rest of the month and once you're done with your sketches I'd like you to turn them into me. Alright everyone, get started." She explained nicely, walking around the classroom until she made it back to her desk.

Once she sat down she heard one of the stools screech against the floor and looked across the room to see who had gotten up. She noticed a familiar little boy wasn't in his seat, and instead walking up to her desk with an envelope in his hands.

Once he made it behind her desk, Spinelli smiled down at him. "How can I help you, Christopher?"

He waved her down and she slid out of her chair until she was crouching on the floor. He handed her the envelope, "It's from my dad."

Spinelli smiled at him, "Thank you." She said sincerely. He nodded, a small frown on his lips, and walked back to his seat. Spinelli waited until he was back at his seat to open the envelope, which was sealed with a smiley face sticker.

Pulling out the small piece of paper, she read it curiously.

_Spinelli, _

_I'm off on Saturday; would you like to come with CJ and me to the lake to go swimming? Call me with your answer (or feel free to give CJ an envelope with your answer. I'm sure he won't mind.) - TJ_

Spinelli smiled, trying not to chuckle as she read the last line. She would not make Christopher her personal messenger, so she just decided to text TJ once it was time for the first graders to go back to their core class.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you guys liked this. **

**Hmm. TJ wants her to go swimming? Sounds like a date. (with Christopher too..)**

**I'm sad Christopher didn't have a large speaking part in this chapter, though. I love writting him. I kind of model him after Matilda (sorta, kinda, not really. hah) **

**Anyways, I'm excited for the next chapter. I hope you are. Tell me what you think guys. See ya soon! **


	7. The Lake

**I do not own Recess.**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: The Lake**_

Spinelli glared at her bathing suit laying on her bed, her arms crossed and her foot tapping as she stared at it.

How in the world was this supposed to be okay? She had never gone swimming with teachers when she was a kid and she had no idea if this was appropriate. It wasn't like her bathing suit was trashy, it was a simple red bikini top and skirt. She normally always wore t-shirts and never went farther than to her waist anyway, so it wouldn't be too big a problem.

She tried convincing herself she didn't feel right about this because Christopher was her student, but she had a feeling it was because TJ would actually be seeing her in a bikini. As a child, she always wore one pieces with boys shorts or something, she would never wear a two piece. She felt slightly embarrassed that there was a possibly TJ would see her in a bikini and she really wished she had denied the offer.

Sighing, she grabbed her bathing suit and began to change. Throwing on one of her oversized gray t-shirts and grabbing her sunglasses, a towel and purse she quickly hurried out to her car and drove the eight minute drive to the lake.

She wasn't too surprised that no one was at the lake. It was getting close to October and a little breezy outside, and she knew most kids nowadays would rather stay inside playing video games than going outside to the murky lake.

She grabbed her things and made her way towards the edge of the lake, where she saw TJ's things all set up.

He had a few fold out chairs, a picnic basket and some towels on the chair but it didn't appear like TJ or Christopher were anywhere. Once she made it to the spot and looked around she saw TJ and Christopher standing by an old tree, TJ pointing to something for Christopher to see.

Spinelli walked up to them, giving TJ a smile and Christopher a wave once they noticed she was there. "What are you looking at?" She asked curiously, looking at the old tree. "All of our initials. Remember, right before I moved we all road our bikes down here and carved our names in this tree since Gus never got to carve his name into the tree in the Wilson's backyard? I wanted to show CJ."

Christopher was running his hand along the bark and found the _A.S_ carved into the tree before looking up at Spinelli. "This is yours?" he asked. She nodded, kneeling down to him. "I carved that when I was a little older than you."

"You certainly got better at carving S's." TJ chuckled, leaning against the tree. Spinelli gave him a dirty look before turning back to look at the carvings. She hadn't been down to the lake since before she started college and she hadn't come to this tree since after she was out of middle school. She couldn't believe how short her and her friends were when they carved this. Or maybe they all just sat down when they did it. She couldn't remember it too well.

"Wait until you make your lifelong friends, CJ. You guys can go find your own tree and carve your initials into it, make your own memories, you know?" TJ said happily, smiling down at Christopher. Christopher clenched his teeth together and stared down at his feet. Spinelli caught the small action and quickly stood up, clapping her hands together, "How about we head into the water?" she asked.

TJ grinned and took off towards the water, pulling off his white t-shirt as he ran. Spinelli waited for Christopher, who was dragging his feet as he walked. "Do you want to swim, Christopher?" she asked.

He shrugged, "It's kind of cold."

Spinelli smiled, "How about I show you how to skip a rock, instead?" She asked. Christopher smiled, nodding his head and Spinelli happily lead him to the shore line. TJ was standing there, waiting for them and Spinelli felt her cheeks heat up. He was certainly fit. You could see a light outline of his abs, and a few muscles on his arms. She kept her head down and brushed some of her hair in front of her face as she bent down towards the rocks so he couldn't see her blush.

"Aren't you guys coming in?" TJ asked. Christopher shook his head, "Miss Spinelli is going to show me how to skip rocks."

TJ raised an eyebrow, "We can always skip rocks later."

"It's cold out." Christopher muttered, picking up a flat and smooth looking rock. Spinelli nodded, "It actually is getting colder and I can't afford to get sick. I think I'll just skip rocks." She shrugged, picking up a few in her hands.

TJ sighed, before walking back onto the sand and dirt to begin looking for rocks. Once they believed they had enough rocks, TJ was in charge of holding them while Spinelli showed Christopher how it was done.

"Okay, make sure the flat side of the rock is facing down, and take this finger," She pointed to Christopher's index finger on his right hand, "Is curled around the edge." Christopher did as he was told and Spinelli continued happily.

"Alright, then aim the rock and throw it standing sideways towards the water," Spinelli stood sideways along the shore to show Christopher what she meant. He copied her and she continued. "Okay, make sure you snap your wrist when you throw it so it spins. Once you do that, count out all the times it skips across the water." She explained, skipping the rock she had in her hand. She counted out eight skips and grinned.

She looked towards Christopher as he stared out at the water, his rock still in his hand. He looked like he was thinking deeply about something, his tongue sticking out just slightly as he thought. Finally, he flung his arm, snapping his wrist and his rock went flying. It only made it about five skips, but the ricochet after his first skip was far greater than Spinelli's.

She grinned, patting his shoulder, "Great job, Christopher."

TJ nodded happily, "Yeah! I remember the first time I skipped a rock down here. I was five and fishing with my dad. I got three skips the first time." He chuckled. Spinelli laughed, "Remember when you tried teaching me? I couldn't get it to save my life then I got so angry I just threw it and got four skips! I was so excited I did it I couldn't get it again for another week."

TJ laughed, dropping all the rocks as he bent over, "Oh, gosh, that was so hilarious! You looked so cute getting all angry at that rock! You even blamed the water!"

Spinelli blushed and quickly looked down at Christopher, who wasn't paying attention, and continued skipping his rocks happily.

"Uh, want to go sit, Teej?" Spinelli finally managed as TJ continued laughing. He nodded, taking in a deep breath as he stopped and the two of them walked towards the area TJ had set up with chairs.

Spinelli happily took a seat in the plastic fold out chair as did TJ. He reached into the picnic basket and pulled out two old fashioned glass bottles filled with orange soda. He handed one to Spinelli who accepted and they snapped the caps off, both taking a chug.

"So, Teej, how'd you manage to get a Saturday off?" She asked curiously, quirking an eyebrow at him. He shrugged, "Beats me. They just said I had the weekends off. I guess it's because I requested it when I put in the application for the job because I have a son and no extra money for a baby sitter." He said matter-of-factly. Spinelli nodded, realizing she probably should have already known that.

"Do you miss Maine?" She asked after a moment. TJ shrugged, "Well, mom and dad still live there so of course I miss them. Not so much Maine in general. I mean, I love a lot of my friends I left there but I think moving here was best for CJ and me."

Spinelli nodded and TJ suddenly began to chuckle. "You know, I wish we were still talking when CJ was born."

Spinelli quirked an eyebrow at him. "Why?" TJ shrugged, taking another sip of his soda, "You're better with him than my friend I made guardian. He was way too much of a party animal. I really don't know why I made him his guardian. I guess since he was the first one at the hospital."

Spinelli shrugged, "That's a fantastic honor, being named guardian of your friend's child. Maybe in a few years your friend will change."

TJ shook his head, "No, I already took away his guardianship of him."

Spinelli raised her eyebrows at him, "Why? Just because he liked to party?"

TJ chuckled, staring down at his lap, "You don't know the half of it." He muttered, taking another swing of his soda.

Spinelli leaned back in the chair, before TJ piped up again. "Would it be too much trouble to ask you to be his guardian?"

Spinelli's eyes widened and she gawked at TJ, "What?" She nearly managed, her face covered in pure shock. TJ sighed, "I know we just starting talking again a few weeks ago and you barely know CJ, but you're _so_ good with him! And it may not seem like it but CJ actually likes you! He didn't like his old guardian, and shouldn't the child like his guardian?" he asked.

Spinelli gave TJ a skeptical look, before glancing down at the shoreline at Christopher, who was currently searching the wake for more rocks.

Spinelli sighed, "Okay, look TJ; I can't legally be made his guardian until he goes to middle school." She finally said. TJ gave her a confused look, "Why?" he asked.

"Well, all the classes at 3rd street need to take art, right? Well, there were some new rules and whatnot placed for teachers in the district and they're very strict about it. Teachers cannot teach their own children, and that goes the same for God Parents and guardians. I can't legally be made Christopher's guardian unless I ask to be transferred to another school or you place him in another school." She explained.

TJ leaned back in his chair and sighed, "You're being completely serious right now?"

Spinelli nodded, "The rules are strict with student/teacher relations. They won't even let teachers drive students home if their parents forget to pick them up. I, uh, really care about Christopher and you but I live here and the closest Elementary school is miles away. I can't move and I don't think you'll be willing to find another job in another town and enroll Christopher in another school just to name me guardian." She explained sadly.

TJ sighed, rubbing his hand across his face. "I don't know who else to name guardian."

"What about Becky? Or your parents?" she asked. TJ shook his head, "Becky's a makeup artist for some Musical company and they're always traveling for their shows. She doesn't have a stable home for CJ; and I promised my parents when I had him that I'd always take care of him and make sure they never became babysitters or guardians, because they were already disappointed in me for having him. They did end up watching him a few times, but I can't name them guardians. They're retiring in a few years and I can't leave CJ with them if anything happened to me. They're done raising children; it wouldn't be fair to them when they didn't want me to keep him."

Spinelli's eyes widened, "Your parents didn't want you to keep him?"

He nodded, placing his index finger on his lips, "Don't tell CJ. He grew on mom and dad but they were against me becoming a dad from the start. They still think I'm incompetent to raise him, which is a total lie. I'm a fantastic father, they just don't see it. I'm trying to prove it and I don't want them to think I need them to help me. I need to do this without them, but I don't want to worry about where he'd go if something happened to me." He explained.

Spinelli sighed, "Try not to let anything happen to you until Christopher goes into the 7th grade."

TJ chuckled, "I'll try. Thanks Spin."

She smiled at him, "No problem. But, on one condition." She said, holding up her index finger. TJ nodded, "Anything."

"Why did you keep Christopher? I mean, even your parents didn't want you to keep him. Why did you?" she asked curiously. TJ chuckled, "Oh, wow. I thought you were going to ask about his mom."

Spinelli gawked at him, "But I-!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" He said, shaking his finger at her. "You said one condition. Sorry." He said, shrugging his shoulders with a mischievous grin on his lips. Spinelli glared at him while TJ sighed, staring at his son. "Well, I know you probably don't know the feeling since you don't have any kids, but hopefully I explain it well enough. At first, I was fine going along with the adoption idea but when I went to the first ultrasound appointment, and heard his heartbeat, it really hit me that I have a kid. So, after a lot of meetings with the adoption lady and everyone, I was able to keep him. It was really scary preparing for everything and getting a job, my own place, and all these baby things. I was starting to doubt my decision, but when I was called at two in the morning, saying I was having a baby, I couldn't get out of my house faster. Two hours later he was there, in my arms, and I didn't think I could feel happier. He looked just like me and I just really felt like I was meant to be a dad, _his_ dad. There was just no way I could give him up. After a second of holding him I knew I loved him too much to ever let him go." He paused, before chuckling, "Sappy isn't it?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Spinelli laughed, before smiling at him, "Yes, but you obviously love him, and if you didn't love him than the story wouldn't have been sappy."

He chuckled, "I guess so. So, there you have it. The story of why I kept Ceej. But, he doesn't know that story so promise not to tell him. I don't want to tell him until he's absolutely ready."

Spinelli nodded, "I promise Teej." She paused, glancing around the empty area. "How about we go someplace warmer? Like, maybe, the movies? I think a few good kids movies are out that Christopher will like."

TJ grinned, "That sounds great! Only, Christopher isn't into kids movies too much. He likes a lot of mystery stuff."

Spinelli paused, "Well, we could go rent the Sherlock Holmes movies and watch them at your place?" she offered.

TJ grinned, "Perfect. You rent the movie while I take CJ home so we can change?" he asked. Spinelli nodded, "Sounds good, since I should probably change too."

TJ whistled, causing Christopher to look up towards them. "We're leaving, Ceej." He shouted.

Christopher came running up to them, "Are we going home?" he asked. TJ nodded, folding up the stairs. "Spinelli's gonna go rent a movie and we're gonna watch it at home, okay?"

Christopher shrugged, "Can I go with Miss Spinelli to rent the movie?" he asked. Spinelli and TJ both paused and looked at him. "Uh, no, we have to go home and change." TJ said after a moment. "Don't worry, she knows you like mystery movies. She's renting Sherlock Holmes. You know, the new one?"

"There are two new Sherlock Holmes movies." Christopher corrected. Spinelli nodded, "I know that, but would you like me to rent the first one? I haven't seen that one all the way through."

Christopher nodded, "I like that one."

Spinelli grinned, "Great. I'll see you guys at your house."

"Uh, we live over by the vacant lot and the," TJ trailed off and Spinelli nodded, "The mobile homes?" she questioned. TJ nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah, we're the first one on the right when you pull in."

Spinelli nodded, "I'll be able to recognize your car, don't worry." She looked down at Christopher, "Bye Christopher. I'll see you soon." She said happily. He nodded and waved. Spinelli waved to TJ and quickly walked up to her car.

* * *

**A/N:**

**sorry i havent updated in a while. **

**I liked this chapter. it's longer than the others. And you learned a little bit more about TJ's past with Christopher.**

**but I feel like I trolled you guys with Christopher's mom. Sorry. **

**Anyways, tell me what you think guys. I'd love to hear your thoughts. hope to hear from you soon. bye!**


	8. Halloween

**I do not own Recess.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Halloween**

Spinelli stood in front of her bathroom mirror, spraying the edges of her hair with a bright green color. Her face was covered in fake bruises and blood, while black eye shadow covered her eyes. She used purple eye shadow under her eyes so she wouldn't be mistaken for a dead raccoon. Once she was done with her hair and makeup she grabbed an old white button down shirt that had a few rips in it and a pair of ripped jeans from her college days and changed into them. After putting on some tattered sneakers she grabbed a large jug of fake blood and went into her backyard, smearing the sticky goo diagonal across her chest and down her pants.

She left quite the mess on her small back patio but nothing the hose and soap couldn't fix. She absolutely loved Halloween and wasn't going to let her budget ruin it. She managed to buy a large jug of fake blood at a store that sold everything in bulk and the green hairspray for a dollar at Kelso's. Thankfully, she had a little over one hundred dollars left in her account for the month and with the house stocked up with enough food to last two, she went wild with the best candy for the trick or treater's and the rest into savings.

She walked back into her house, grabbing her Halloween designed bowl and her bags of chocolates and candies in the kitchen. She poured in an even amount of Reece's cups, mini bags of gummy worms and Kit-Kats into the bowl and brought it to the table by her front door. She smiled, placing both of her hands on her hips. She was proud of herself.

Last year, she was so behind in all of her payments she could barely afford dinner for herself let alone candy. She actually went as far as taking a pillow case and going to the houses that just left the bowl out and stole all of their candy for her home.

She grimaced, remembering all those houses always had the bad candy and how lame she felt giving kids the bad candy.

But she was happy this year. This year she could afford great candy! She even had enough left over for herself. She grinned, that was the thing of being single with no kids to steal candy from; she had to overbuy her own so she could have some.

She checked the clock and saw it was almost five; the trick or treaters will be out soon and she was ready to scare some and give them the good candy.

Just as she was turning away from the door, the doorbell rang. Spinelli raised an eyebrow, before quickly swinging open the door, ready to scream and scare the children, when she saw TJ standing in front of her grinning.

She raised an eyebrow, leaning against the doorframe. "Nice costume, Spin." TJ said, nodding to her. She nodded, studying his appearance; either he just got off work or he was about to go to…

Spinelli quickly shook her head, "No." She said sternly. TJ raised an eyebrow, "What?" he asked innocently. Spinelli continued to shake her head, "I know what you're gonna ask and the answer is no, TJ!" she hissed. She looked on either side of TJ to make sure Christopher wasn't there and then looked back at him. "I am not spending my Halloween entertaining a first grader! My house is not kid proof and I do not plan on making it."

TJ sighed, stepping to the left to reveal Christopher standing behind him, dressed in a gray suit with his hair sleeked back and a small pumpkin candy basket in his hands. Spinelli's eyes widened and then she glared at TJ. He half smiled, "I don't want CJ to stay in your house anyway." He said simply.

Spinelli sighed happily, grabbing the candy bowl and bending down in front of Christopher, "Help yourself, as an apology for what I said." She said sweetly. He nodded, grabbing four Reece's cups and two Kit-Kat's and placing them into his pumpkin basket.

"Actually, I had to ask you something completely different." TJ finally said. Spinelli placed the bowl back inside and looked at TJ. He rubbed the back of his neck, giving Spinelli a bashful smile, "Could you take CJ trick or treating?"

Spinelli glared at him, while TJ quickly continued. "I didn't know they'd schedule me on Halloween since they know I have a kid, but apparently a lot of people at work have kids and only some of them got today off. They need me until ten and you know no one has candy at ten!"

Spinelli waved to her bowl of candy, "Well I don't want my house to get egged when teenagers come and see the greedy eight year olds took my entire bowl of candy!"

"I'll clean up any egg on Monday, my day off! I promise, Spinelli! I don't want CJ missing out because I had to work and he refuses to go trick or treating by himself, says it's dangerous for a six year old." TJ explained.

"It _is_ dangerous, Teej. Don't you watch the news?" Spinelli asked, crossing his arms. "I told him that." Christopher muttered. Spinelli gawked at TJ, "You actually suggested to him to go by himself?"

TJ groaned, "Please, Spin?" he begged, actually falling on his knees in front of her. Spinelli sighed, "Fine!" She finally said, causing TJ to jump up into the air, punching the air with his fist.

_"But!_ But I want you to swear you will get every piece of egg off my house, Teej! No half ass job, alright?" she said sternly at him.

TJ nodded, "Yes, I promise! Thank you so much, Spin!" He wrapped her in a huge hug before leaving a kiss on her cheek. She blushed furiously while TJ bent down and hugged Christopher. "Be good for Spinelli, Ceej. I'll be back to get you tonight." He said happily, running down to his car.

Spinelli and Christopher watched him go, before she stepped out of the doorway and waved for him to come in. He walked inside and looked around her house curiously. Spinelli ran to her kitchen and grabbed a piece of yellow paper and a sharpie.

"So," She called to him as she wrote, "What are you supposed to be?"

"Harvey Dent, before he became Two-Face." Christopher called back, opening Spinelli's movie case and looking at all her DVDs. Spinelli raised an eyebrow, finishing her note that said _"Take one or Freddie Kruger will come to you in your dreams and kill you"_. She smiled at her note; if she couldn't scare the kids herself, her note could.

She reached into her junk drawer for her tape and walked back into the living room, "You know who Harvey Dent is?" she asked curiously. Christopher nodded.

"Well, why didn't you go as Two-Face? That's Harvey Dent as a villain." Spinelli told him, as the two of them walked back towards the front door where the candy bowl was.

Christopher shook his head, "If I was Two-Face dad would have ruined the suit grandma bought me, and I didn't like the mask at the store for it." He explained. Spinelli nodded, taping her sign to the bowl and moving that and her small table outside onto her patio. Christopher read the sign and then looked up at Spinelli, "Are you threatening them?" he asked.

Spinelli locked her front door and checked to make sure her phone and wallet were in her pockets before taking Christopher's hand and leading him down her driveway and next door. "I just want to make sure they all follow the rules and take one." She explained simply, walking up to her neighbor's front door.

She let Christopher ring the doorbell and after a moment a woman in her mid-thirties answered the door. She smiled at Spinelli but gave a quizzical look at Christopher. "Your nephew Ashley?" she asked curiously. Spinelli shook her head, "My friend's son; I'm taking him trick or treating in place of his dad."

The woman nodded and grabbed a large bowl of candy from behind the door and tossed a bag of M&M's and a mini snickers into Christopher's basket.

"Bye Helen." Spinelli waved as she and Christopher walked back towards the sidewalk. Helen waved back and the two of them continued down the street.

"Your name is Ashley?" Christopher asked curiously. Spinelli nodded, "My legal first name, yes. I don't like it that much, though, which is why your dad and my other friends call me Spinelli."

"What happens when you get married? Will you still go by Spinelli?" Christopher asked. Spinelli shrugged, "I don't know, I just know I will never like my first name. I'd go by my middle name but it's a mouthful and it definitely isn't a first name."

They walked to the next house and Spinelli rang the doorbell this time. A teenage boy opened the door, holding a piece of pizza and wearing a skeleton hoodie. "Trick or treat." Spinelli said for Christopher, who didn't seem to have the hang of saving the phrase.

The teen nodded and grabbed a piece of candy, threw it in Christopher's bucket and closed the door. Spinelli stuck out her tongue at the door before leading Christopher back to the sidewalk. "At least be enthusiastic." She muttered annoyed.

"Do you not like people who aren't enthusiastic?" Christopher asked. Spinelli shook her head, "No, I just,-" She paused, and looked down at Christopher with a smile, "You ask a lot of questions, don't you? How about you tell me about yourself?" she asked. Christopher shrugged. "I'm allergic lemons." He muttered. Spinelli raised an eyebrow, "I don't know anyone who's allergic to that."

He shrugged, "My throat closes up when I eat or drink it."

Spinelli nodded, "Lucky for you, I doubt your dad knows how to make gourmet dishes that use lemons." She giggled. Christopher smiled and nodded his head.

They continued on their trip down the block and around the corner until it got to the point Christopher's bucket was so heavy he had to hold it from the bottom.

"How about we call it a night, Christopher?" Spinelli asked, checking the time on her phone. It was almost seven and she was surprised how long it took for Christopher to fill up his bucket. When she was a kid it would take her thirty minutes until it was filled; although, Christopher was only taking one piece of candy at a time.

Spinelli offered to carry Christopher's bucket and he let her, and the two of them walked quietly back to her house. She was nervous about how the rest of the night would go. She didn't really know how to entertain children in her home. At school she just assigned them projects; she didn't need to make sure they were having a good time.

Once they made it back to her house she groaned to see the candy bowl empty and a few swear words written on her note. She snatched it up before Christopher could see it, unlocked her front door and the two of them made it inside.

Spinelli placed Christopher's bucket of candy and her empty candy bowl on the coffee table while she tore up the note and threw it in the trash. "Do you want to watch some TV or something?" Spinelli asked, grabbing two open bags of candy off her kitchen table.

Christopher took a seat on the couch and shook his head. Spinelli poured remaining candy from the two opened bags into her candy bowl before a light bulb went off. She grinned mischievously, "How about I make your dad's job of cleaning up eggs easier?" She asked. Christopher gave Spinelli a look before she ran back into her kitchen, grabbed a piece of paper, tape and a marker and ran to the front door.

She couldn't stop smiling as she wrote, _"No more candy"_ on the paper, tapped it to her front door, and shut off her porch light.

Her car was in the garage, so for all she cared, no one knew she was home so no one would ring the bell now. She returned to the living room and grabbed a Reece's cup, taking a seat on the love seat next to the couch. "I have an unlimited supply of movies if you want to watch some?" She asked. Christopher shook his head.

Spinelli nodded towards his bucket, "Why don't you have some candy?" She asked. Christopher shook his head, "My dad is supposed to check the candy before I have some." He explained.

"Really?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow. She couldn't imagine TJ actually doing that. At the most, she pictured him telling him not to eat opened candy and then stealing a few pieces of chocolate.

Christopher nodded, "My grandma always told my dad to do it back in Maine, and then she'd call me later to see if he actually did it."

Spinelli smiled; she could definitely picture that. His mother could be over protective.

Spinelli reached across the table and grabbed a Reece's cup, and handed it to Christopher. "I just poured that into the bowl and it's not open, so I'm sure you can have this piece."

Christopher accepted it and began opening it while Spinelli studied him. She wondered if he knew anything about his mom_. 'TJ didn't say anything about his mom getting to see him or if she was okay with not giving him up for adoption, so maybe it couldn't hurt to ask if he knew anything.'_ Spinelli thought as she finished her candy.

"Hey, Christopher," Spinelli started, keeping her eyes on him. He looked at her. "Do you know anything about your mom?" She asked. She was surprised at her quiet her voice sounded. She didn't know why. Maybe she thought if she said it any louder something would happen that would cause Christopher not to respond.

Christopher shrugged, "I've never met my mom. My dad said she was too busy to be a mom when I was born. I saw her once though."

Spinelli's eyes widened, "You did? When?" she asked curiously.

"When we moved here. My dad stopped in New Jersey and said he had to take care of some business and he left me in the car while he went into this house. Another car pulled up and my mom got out."

"How did you know she was your mom?" Spinelli asked.

"I could tell. I asked my dad who she was and he said no one, but I just had a feeling she was."

"What did she look like?" Spinelli found herself asking. She didn't mean to ask it, but it just slipped out. Christopher shrugged, "She looked angry. She ran into the house my dad went into and a few minutes later he came out and we left."

Spinelli half smiled; not the explanation she expected but it was interesting to know.

Spinelli decided to lighten the mood by putting on the television. To her delight, one of the children stations was showing the Alvin and the Chipmunks movie when the youngest one turns into a werewolf.

"Why are we watching this?" Christopher asked. Spinelli shrugged, "Normally I watch gory horror but that is in no way appropriate for you since you're six, so we're gonna watch this." She explained, smiling.

Christopher stared at her surprised for a moment, before staring down at his lap. "My dad normally puts on scary stuff and I end up leaving the room." He muttered. Spinelli laughed, "That sounds like TJ, since the whole spirit of Halloween is to go through a scary movie or two, but you're six. You need to watch the kids' movies about Halloween."

Christopher smiled at Spinelli, "You sound like a mom."

Spinelli laughed, grabbing another piece of candy, "Well I'm a teacher so I guess I know what's appropriate for kids." Christopher nodded and stood up. He grabbed Spinelli's candy bowl and took the seat next to her on the loveseat, placing the bowl in the gap between them. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence as they watched the movie and ate the candy.

The movie ended by nine thirty and Christopher had fallen asleep on the armrest.

Spinelli grabbed a blanket out of her hall closet and draped it over him. She brought her candy bowl, poured the remaining bags of candy into it and placed it on her kitchen table as her new center piece until she finished the candy.

She spent the time waiting for TJ by taking a shower and getting the fake blood and makeup off her body. She changed into a pair of baggy black pajama bottoms and a yellow tank top, while pulling her wet hair back into the best French braid she could muster.

At around ten she made herself comfortable on her couch with her laptop while she waited to TJ. After she had gotten out of the shower she had written TJ a note telling him to just walk in and taped it to the door.

After checking her email and planning out what her classes would do that upcoming week, she heard her front door open.

She turned around to look and saw TJ making his way inside. "Hey Spin-!" He began, but Spinelli shushed him and pointed to Christopher. He nodded, "How'd it go?" he whispered.

Spinelli shrugged, "fine. We trick or treated until seven, came back and watched the Alvin and the Chipmunks movie with the wolf man, and he fell asleep by nine thirty."

TJ looked at his pumpkin bucket and grinned, "Wow he did really well."

Spinelli nodded, placing her laptop on the table and walking towards Christopher. TJ quickly shook his head, "I got him." He said. Spinelli shook her head, removing the blanket and slowly picking him up. "Nah, it's fine." She whispered, letting his head rest on her shoulder.

TJ picked up Christopher's basket and led the way out of the house and to his car. He held open the back door for Spinelli. She tried her best to place him in sitting up and buckled his seat belt without waking him.

TJ closed the door and smiled at Spinelli. "Thanks so much for tonight." He said.

She shrugged, "I don't mind helping. Just remember to be here Monday morning to clean."

He grinned, "As long as you leave your door unlocked so I can clean the egg off me."

She laughed and nodded, "Of course, Teej. Wouldn't want you getting egg in your car."

He nodded, "Thanks, I'm glad you understand."

Spinelli nodded, "Goodnight Teej." She said, turning on her heal and walking up her drive way.

"No goodnight kiss?" TJ called, grinning. Spinelli blushed slightly, and turned around, sticking her tongue out at TJ. "I don't kiss the first night I babysit the guy's son. Sorry." She joked, giggling slightly.

TJ smiled widely before finally making his way into the car and driving away.

* * *

**A/N:**

**sorry it took so long to update. I've been sick and dealing with so much family crap it's unbelievable. **

**Anyways, I was looking back on past chapters and realized it was gonna be October soon in this story so why not write a Halloween chapter? **

**I gave you a little look into Christopher's mom there. You don't really know what she looks like yet but you got to hear about a little scene Christopher saw. I wonder what that was all about, hmm? **

**Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. tell me what you think :) Bye guys!**


	9. Bethany

**I do not own Recess.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Bethany**

TJ stared at his cell phone on the table, an angry look on his face and his arms crossed. He had been waiting all week for this phone call and now she wouldn't even call at the time she was supposed to!

A knock came from the front door and TJ shouted a "Come in!" while he kept his eyes on his phone. Spinelli walked inside, wearing a hoodie and an old pair of skinny jeans. She gave TJ a smile and walked towards him. "Are you having a staring contest with your phone, Teej?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head, "I'm waiting for an important phone call."

Spinelli nodded, "Where's Christopher?" she asked curiously. TJ nodded towards the hallway behind Spinelli, "His room."

Spinelli nodded, "Well, after you get your phone call, I was wondering if you and Christopher wanted to do something?" she asked. He gave her a curious look, "You drove all the way out here for that? You could have called." He told her.

She nodded, a small blush creeping up to her cheeks, "I know, I just thought maybe if I came out here in person I had a better chance of you saying yes."

TJ smiled at her, "I would always say yes to you, Spin. You're my best friend, after all."

She gave him a curious look, "I am? We just started talking again two months ago."

TJ nodded, "Of course. Just because we haven't seen each other in sixteen years doesn't mean I'd go and replace you or the guys. All of you are still number one in my eyes."

Spinelli blushed slightly and then looked at the phone, "Someone's calling." She pointed out. She saw the caller ID read "_Bethany_" in all capital letters. TJ quickly snatched the phone up, "I'll be right back." He said quickly, running down the other hallway towards his bedroom.

Spinelli raised an eyebrow and then her eyes got wide. What if that was Christopher's mother?

Without even second guessing, she slowly got up and tip-toed down the hallway, and gently pressed her ear against TJ's bedroom door.

"Ugh, what is it?" She heard TJ's muffled voice say. "No, no I can't wait that long! CJ's class is going on a field trip and he needs the money for it by next week."

There was a long pause before TJ groaned, "Don't you dare say that to me! And I am so!"

Spinelli bit her lip. She wondered what this Bethany woman said to him. Whatever it was, it made Spinelli a little angry too.

"You know I'd rather just ask your grandparents to wire me the money since they care about him more than you." He hissed.

There was another long pause. "Don't give me that, you _liar._ In a few years you're gonna wish you were nicer to me because I won't let you see him when you actually want to meet your son." There was another pause and TJ laughed annoyingly, "Whatever, Bethany. You better get your stuff together! And send me that money!"

"What are you doing?"

Spinelli jumped and slammed her body against the door, staring behind her as she clutched where her heart was.

Christopher was staring at her curiously and she quickly realized TJ had stopped talking and she had just slammed against his door. She picked up Christopher and ran back towards the kitchen table, sat down and placed Christopher in front of her.

TJ emerged from his bedroom quickly after and gave them a curious look, "What was that that hit my door?" he asked.

Spinelli laughed nervously "What? What hit your door?" she asked, pretending she knew nothing. She gave Christopher a look and he nodded, "I think you're hearing things, dad."

TJ gave both of them a look before he took back his seat at the table. "Anyway, I'm sure CJ and I would love to spend the day with you."

Christopher nodded, smiling and Spinelli grinned. "Perfect. I was thinking we could watch a movie at my place. I Red Boxed like eight movies yesterday without thinking and they aren't due back until 9 tonight."

TJ grinned, "Great! Are they PG?" he asked. Spinelli nodded, "I got the good PG movies. Nowadays kid's movies are so bad, I vomit every time I have to play one in class. So, hopefully Christopher likes them." She said, looking down at him.

Christopher shrugged, "As long as there aren't any talking animals."

Spinelli raised an eyebrow and TJ sighed, "CJ says talking animals are impossible and he doesn't like movies that portray animals as talking." Then TJ mouthed to her _"And he's freaking 6 years old."_

"I can read your lips, dad. You make it really obvious." Christopher muttered, causing Spinelli to laugh. TJ rolled his eyes and began making his way to the door. "Alright, alright, are we going or not?" he asked, pouting. Spinelli continued laughing and her and Christopher hurried out the door.

* * *

TJ sat on Spinelli's couch, leaning against the armrest while Christopher sat between him and Spinelli. She had found, my pure coincidence, the Peter Pan movie at Red Box. She said it had been a complete miracle since she wanted to watch it so badly but almost all the video stores had gone out of business within the year.

Christopher had never seen the movie so he was completely engrossed by the film. It had surprised TJ, since Christopher was hardly ever engrossed by an animated film. He knew this movie used to be a favorite of his and Spinelli's as a child, but his mind just wasn't into it. He kept thinking about his talk with Bethany earlier that day.

"_Hello?!" TJ answered hurriedly. _

"_Hey." A female voice said boredly, "My grandma called and said you wanted to reach me?" _

"_Yes! I need to know when you're going to be sending me the money you owe me?" he asked annoyed._

_Bethany sighed and groaned. "Ugh, what is it?!" He asked annoyed. "I'm going on a road trip with my friends to Palm Beach. Can't I give you your money in, like, January?" _

_TJ's mouth fell open, "No, no I can't wait that long! CJ's class is going on a field trip and he needs the money for it by next week!" he argued back._

_She groaned again, "Gosh, TJ you are such a baby! If you can't pay for a dumb little field trip, on your own, for a six-year-old maybe you aren't even a good enough dad to have a kid right now." _

_TJ's mouth fell open again, "Don't you dare say that to me! And I am so!"_

"_Whatever, Teej. I don't have the money and I already paid for my hotel room with the girls. Either weasel up the money yourself or the kid just doesn't go on his field trip. Besides, he's six. I doubt he'll remember it in ten years." _

"_You know I'd rather just ask your grandparents to wire me the money since they care about him more than you." TJ spat. _

_There was a low growl and then a shout, "Don't you dare go to my grandparents you asshole! The only reason they give a crap about CJ is because he's their first great-grandchild! You were the one who wanted to be a dad so badly, even though it was probably the most stupid decision of your entire life! I feel bad that CJ is being raised by a complete idiot like you when he could be in a loving family that can afford to send him to stupid field trips!"_

"_Don't give me that, you liar. In a few years you're gonna wish you were nicer to me because I won't let you see him when you actually want to meet your son!"_

_She scoffed, "I think it would have been better if we both met him when he was eighteen, and had an actual good life growing up! Raised by someone who could actually handle it!"_

"_Whatever, Bethany. You better get your stuff together! And send me that money!"_

_A bang was heard against the door and TJ glanced over his shoulder, a panicked look in his eyes. Had CJ heard him? "I have to go. Have fun on your stupid trip, Beth." _

"_I will, Teej." She hissed, and TJ hung up his phone and hurried out of his room._

He shuttered, blinking his eyes closed and opened them up quickly, causing little black spots to obscure his vision.

He looked at his son and Spinelli and saw Christopher was on the edge of his seat. Spinelli was grinning, inwardly chuckling at the scene that was playing. Probably because of how she reacted when she saw it the first time at TJ's sleepover.

Peter was digging Tinkerbell out of the debris. Spinelli looked over at TJ and he grinned at her. _"I do believe in fairies, I do, I do."_ TJ whispered to her. She grinned, and whispered back _"I do believe in fairies, I do, I do."_

TJ beamed and stretched his arm along the back of the couch, his hand landing just behind Spinelli's neck. He liked this feeling of watching a movie with his kid and best friend. He wondered if this was what it was like for married couples with kids; whispering to each other during the movie and smiling at each other, the child oblivious to the actions.

TJ felt his heart drop after thinking this. He wasn't married to Spinelli. They weren't even dating! He shouldn't feel like they felt like an actual family. Spinelli was focused on paying off bills and becoming a High School Art Teacher, she had no time to date, especially to a Tire Salesman.

While Spinelli's attention was caught again by the movie, TJ slowly withdrew his arm back and crossed them across his chest. He was stupid to get that feeling. After only talking again for two months after sixteen years, he would be a complete idiot to peruse a relationship with her. He wasn't even comfortable telling her about Christopher's mother Bethany. How was he supposed to be in a relationship with her when he couldn't even share that big part of his life?

* * *

**A/N:**

**sorry it took forever to update. I have been so sick it's unreal. I know you're thinking I could still type while I was sick, but I couldn't. I had really bad Pink Eye in both eyes and Bronchitis. My parent's don't have insurance for me (i think only my mom has it for herself) so they refused to take me to a doctor for like a week and a half. Finally when it got to the point I couldn't even open my eyes I was taken to a doctor. (i seriously thought I was going to go blind or something. I was so scared.) and I thought it was _just_ Pink Eye. After I went to the doctor I found out I had Bronchitis. Blahhh.**

**And I have gotten over it but seeing as I have two stories I'm really focused on I didn't know which to write up first. After a day or two thinking it over, I wrote my HP chapter first. Sorry! **

**But to make up for it you get to have a look at Christopher's mother, Bethany! **

**and I haven't seen the animated Peter Pan movie in forever, but I feel like the line "I do believe in fairies, I do, I do." was in there somewhere. If it wasn't and I'm going insane, I'm sorry. I just thought it was a cute line to whisper to each other. **

**Anyways, tell me what you think! I've missed hearing from you all :) Bye! **


End file.
